Drew Flynn
by captainsharon
Summary: Andy's son, Drew Flynn arrives in LA to get acquainted with his father's new girlfriend. But what happens when he is against that? (Please R&R)


_**A/N:**_ ** _Thanks to my friend Ida for her idea. I hope you like it._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a sunny October Sunday. Andy Flynn looked at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled slightly, put his tie and jacket. Today was quite different and special day for him. He was pretty excited because his son Drew Flynn will arrive in LA with Nicole. Finally, his son had a chance to meet with Sharon.

Actually, Andy wasn't very convinced that Drew will be happy about that. After parting with his mother, Drew couldn't bear to see his father with another woman. Andy really was afraid that he'll repel Sharon. He wasn't like Nicole. He behaved coldly to others.

Despite everything, however, Andy had hope that everything will be fine. Sharon was a loving mother and she would get along well with his son Drew as his daughter Nicole. On the other hand, Sharon prepared a special breakfast with Rusty. They also were very excited to get acquainted with Drew. Sharon smiled and looked at her watch.

"Well, Rusty, I think everything's great. What do you think?" Rusty smiled slightly and nodded.

"You're right, Mom. Everything's fine. The only thing missing now is Andy's son, Drew. To be honest, I'm really curious what kind of person is Drew. Does he is like Nicole?" he admitted. Sharon shrugged, sitting in her chair.

"I have no idea. Andy told me that his son is quite different from Nicole. I mean, he isn't as friendly as his sister." Rusty looked at his mom confusedly and sat beside her.

"He isn't friendly? So?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Look, Rusty, I really don't know. I don't know Drew and I can't say anything. But let's wait for them to arrive here. I'm convinced that Andy is already at the airport." she smiled.

Sharon was right in her assumptions. Andy had already arrived at the airport, waiting for his daughter and his son. He looked at his watch several times, wondering why they delayed so much. Drew and Nicole glanced around. Nicole moved forward and felt that his brother just stay in one place, thoughtful. She approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Drew, what happens? Are you all right?" Drew sighed and shook his head, uncertain.

"No, I don't know Nicole. I know that my father wants me to meet with his new girlfriend." Nicole smiled.

"Well, what's wrong with that? Drew, you're a grown man who can understand it. Dad also needs happiness. He should also be happy and believe me, Sharon is the right person. Besides, I tell you about their relationship several times. Look, Sharon is a very good woman, and she loves our father very much. You'll understand well, just wait. " she said encouragingly.

Drew sighed and agreed. Although he wasn't sure he agreed with his sister. He respected the decisions of his father, but the fact that he has a relationship with another woman made him feel bad. Andy grinned, seeing that Nicole and Drew come together. He hugged them.

"So how was your trip? '"

"Pretty well, Dad, don't worry." Nicole assured him. Andy nodded with a smile and turned his attention to his son.

"Drew, how are you? I haven't seen you a long time. I missed you. I'm so glad you're here, I can't describe with words." Drew smiled contentedly.

"I, too, Dad. I'm glad that I'll be here for a while." Andy smiled and looked at his watch.

"Well, let's go. Sharon and Rusty await us." Nicole and Drew exchanged glances. Nicole nodded and the three got into the car, on the way to Sharon's home.

Sharon and Rusty sat waiting in the living room when suddenly Sharon's phone rang. She quickly grabbed the phone in her hand and sighed with relief, seeing Andy's name on the screen.

"Andy, where are you?" she asked immediately.

"Sharon, just Nicole and Drew arrived. We're on our way, we'll come shortly."

"Oh, that's great. We're waiting for you." she said happily and hung up. Rusty looked at her with a smile.

"They are coming?"

"Yeah, they'll be here shortly. You know, Rusty, I really hope that I and Drew will get along well as with Nicole."

"Don't worry, Mom. Drew is Andy's son. It mean that as you get along well with his daughter, you will get along well and with his son." Rusty encourage her. Sharon nodded and smiling looked back at her watch.

A few minutes later, Andy, Nicole and Drew arrived at Sharon's home. Sharon and Rusty were very happy seeing them. Sharon immediately hugged Nicole. Drew, on the other hand, was looking at them in confusion. He was confused how his sister get along so well with their father's new girlfriend.

"Nicole, I'm so glad to see you again. '"

"Yes, Sharon, was a long time. Well, Rusty, is everything all right?" she asked playfully, turning her attention to him. Rusty laughed.

"Nicole, please, stop with these jokes. It's okay. I'm glad you're here." Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Sharon immediately noticed Drew, who was standing a little coldly.

"I guess it's your son Drew." Sharon said with a smile and approached him. Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes, he's my son Drew. I can admit that Sharon couldn't wait to see you." Andy said, looking at his son.

Drew smiled slightly falsely. He just couldn't stand to see his father with another woman besides his mother. Although he knew that his father was divorced for many years, he still, somehow, couldn't bear his father to have a relationship with another woman. It was quite impossible, while his sister, Nicole, was happy with their relationship with Sharon.

"I'm so glad that I have this chance to meet you. I'm Sharon." Sharon smiled and took his hand, but Drew looked at her coldly. Rusty was confused that he behaves so strangely while Andy and Nicole exchanged glances.

"I'm Rusty, Sharon's son." Rusty decided to intervene, seeing that the situation becomes more difficult. Andy cleared his throat and said, "Sharon, the table looks great. Let's have lunch." Sharon smiled and nodded slightly.

"Very good idea."

"Mrs. Sharon before lunch, I'd like to wash my face. Can you show me the bathroom, please?" he asked coldly. Sharon smiled.

"Sure, but Drew, please call me just Sharon. I don't want formality." Drew nodded slightly.

"Mom, I'll show him." Rusty said firmly and led Drew to the bathroom. Andy sighed wearily and turned his attention to Sharon.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I told you that Drew behave quite coldly with others and ... -'"

"No, Andy, this is completely normal, I understand." Sharon interrupted him.

"Sharon, actually, Dad is right. Drew has always been so, don't pay attention to him." Nicole said quietly. Sharon smiled.

"Don't worry. I raised two teenagers, and then Rusty. I'm accustomed to, let's just sit down and wait for them.

A few minutes later, Rusty and Drew joined them. Throughout lunch, everyone was talking to each other than Drew, who stood silently playing with his food. Sharon saw this and squeezed his hand.

"Drew, you're not hungry? Why don't you eat anything?" she asked anxiously. Drew pulled back slightly.

"Mrs. Sharon, I'm not hungry. I'm also tired of traveling." Sharon and Andy exchanged glances.

"Drew, I told you I don't like formalities. Why do you keep calling me _"Mrs. Sharon?"_

Drew took a deep breath and looked at Sharon angrily.

"I'm sorry, Mrs., but I am not used to call people by their names, especially when they are strangers."

"Drew, Sharon is no stranger." Andy said firmly.

"Yes, I know, Dad. She's your girlfriend."

"Drew, you're exaggerating." Nicole interrupted sharply. Rusty watched them more confused than ever.

"Sorry, I wouldn't like to continue this conversation anymore. Mrs. Sharon, thanks for your hospitality once again." Drew said firmly and left. Sharon was surprised by his behavior. Yes, Andy told her that he behave coldly with others, but she hadn't expected this. Nicole apologized on his behalf and followed her brother. Andy sighed wearily and stood up.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, really." he said apologetically. Sharon squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, don't worry. I understand it." Andy nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Sharon. I'll try to talk to him. I'll call you later." When Andy left, Sharon sat on the couch thoughtfully. Rusty sat beside her and looked at her carefully.

"Mom, now I understand why Andy was told that his son, Drew behave so coldly with others. He is really weird. He isn't really like Nicole." he admitted. Sharon shushed softly and squeezed his hand.

"Rusty, Drew still can''t get used to the idea that his father has a new reltionship. This is understandable. But I'm convinced that whatever happens, things will be arranged." she said reliable.

On the other hand, Andy was leading a big dispute with his son Drew, about his relationship with Sharon.

"Drew, I can't believe that you behave in this way with Sharon." Andy said sternly.

"Dad, you know very well that I can't accept this relationship."

"Drew Sharon is a good woman and loving mother. I can't understand what the problem is." Nicole broke off abruptly, looking at her brother sternly.

"Nicole, you know best of all, after my mother, I can't bear another woman to Dad." Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Drew, you can't talk that way about Sharon. I love her very much and if you want to know something else - we want to get married." he said firmly. Drew's eyes widened.

"Married?"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


End file.
